The present invention relates to an improved artificial turf assembly and, more particularly, to a rapidly draining artificial turf assembly for a support surface, such as a playing field.
A primary consideration in the design of an artificial turf playing field is the ability of the field to rid itself of rainwater. Early fields were constructed over impervious bases and water was left to simply run off the upper turf surface. This runoff was unsightly and often interfered with play on the field. More recent fields have been designed so that water falling onto the turf surface drains through the turf assembly and into a pervious base fitted with a system of collector drains. The base typically consists of a top layer of concrete or asphalt resting on a layer of gravel throughout which the collector drains are strategically positioned. The drains collect and transport the rain water from the field. The concrete or asphalt is necessary to prevent the erosion of fine particles in the base and thereby maintain the contour of the field.
A major drawback with providing such a drainable field, particularly at the high school or community level, is the relatively high initial cost due in large part to the expense of providing the concrete or asphalt and the collector drain system. Also, the presence of the concrete or asphalt can cause the turf to retain heat and, therefore, greatly increases the temperature on the playing field during hot weather. This heat often has adverse effects on events played on such fields.
There exists a need, therefore, for an artificial turf assembly which can be used to provide a drainable playing field which can be produced relatively inexpensively.
There exists a further need for such an assembly which can be used to provide a field which does not build up excessive amounts of heat in hot weather.